1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device that outputs sound by causing vibration of a diaphragm which is connected to a voice coil by mutual action between a magnetic field generated in a magnetic circuit and an audio signal current that flows through the voice coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a speaker device having an angular and long, thin configuration has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-32786). This speaker device has a configuration wherein a frame having a rectangular flat-face shape contains a magnetic circuit having a pair of rectangular magnets arrayed so as to sandwich a pole piece on a rectangular-shaped yoke having a horizontally elongated pole piece in the center portion thereof and a frame-shaped plate that is fixed on the magnets thereof, and a rectangular-shaped voice coil that is positioned within a magnetic gap which is formed between the pole piece and an inner edge of a frame-shaped plate and is connected to a diaphragm.
With such a speaker device, the voice coil vibrates from mutual action between a magnetic flux that is generated from the magnets in the magnetic circuit and that passes across the magnetic gap through the yoke, pole piece, and plate (functioning as the yoke), and the audio signal current that flows through the voice coil that is positioned within the magnetic gap. The diaphragm connected to this voice coil vibrates, whereby audio is produced according to the audio signal current.
The parts comprising the magnetic circuit such as the above-described yoke, pole piece, magnets, and frame-shaped plate generally maintain a relative position relation so as to form the magnetic gap, while being firmly attached with an adhesive agent (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-104899).
Now, it is preferable for the magnetic gap to be narrow, from the perspective of lowering magnetic resistance and more effectively vibrating the voice coil. However, workability is poor for adhering the parts that make up the magnetic circuit with an adhesive agent while accurately maintaining the relative positional relation so that the narrow magnetic gap is formed.
Also, the parts that make up the magnetic circuit are firmly adhered with an adhesive agent, so disassembling the magnetic circuit and individually recycling the various parts is difficult.
The present invention takes this situation into account, and provides a speaker device having a configuration whereby the magnetic circuit can be assembled with good workability, while individually recycling the various parts is relatively easy.